Fullmetal Alchemist: State Alchemists Down
by rein88
Summary: This fan fiction occurs takes place ten years after the "Promised Day." Amestris a rather quiet place ever since then, has become the home of a new group. Both above average alchemists and assassins, has a deadly plot and will stop at nothing to accomplish it. Most of the characters are completely original, while the others belong to Hiromu Arakawa.
1. Assault on Mustang

Chapter One: Assault on Mustang

"Roy! Roy come out and fight me!" Yelled a man. He was young with a rare bronze skin color. His eyes were a burgundy color. He had been stalking General Roy Mustang for weeks now, unable to attack him. But, at that very moment, he had the best opportunity to strike.

Roy Mustang, who had been hiding behind a wall finally left his hiding place. He was in his typical military attire and multiple gray streaks covered his hair.

"You've been following me for some time now. What can I do for you?" Roy Mustang asked.

"I came to assassinate you," the young man said, plain as day.

"What do you mean assassinate? You should be aware that I'm the General of the Amestrian military."

"I know that you old geezer. You see there's this grand scheme coming up," the young man began. Throwing his outwards as if he was embracing someone. "And, I need plenty of dead bodies."

From a distance, Riza Hawkeye shot the young man in the shoulder. The barrel of the pistol still smoking. The victim dropped on one knee.

"Should I kill him General?" She asked still aiming the gun.

"No we need to take him into custody," Mustang replied.

"Ha!" The young man exclaimed. "Brady Esko doesn't do custody. I rather die fighting"

After that, Brady Esko clapped his hands and within moments Riza was lifted off her feet forcefully pulled into his direction. As soon as she got into arm reach he punched her with all his might. There was no remorse in his expression.

"Riza!" Mustang yelled after immediately snapping his left thumb. Sparks appeared and shortly after a flame searing into Brady's direction.

Without hesitation, Brady clapped his hands together again and explosive split down then middle and parted in different directions, leaving Brady untouched by the flame.

Riza who had now regained consciousness, picked up the handgun she had dropped and carefully aimed it at the target, Brady. She pulled the trigger, not once, but twice.

Brady who turned his attention to the sound of the bullet, clapped his hands together once more. This time the bullets stopped just in time. Both of them had nearly taken his life.

"Ok," Brady said. "I give up. You guys win. Take me into custody." His threw his arms in the air. An obvious gesture of surrendering.

"Riza detain him," Mustang ordered, still on the edge.

Riza Hawkeye did as she was told and cuffed Brady's hands behind his back. She noticed the transmutation circles drawn on his palms in red


	2. Attack Scar Because I Want to

Strike Scar Because We Want To

"So you've followed me?" Scar asked peeking behind him. A mysterious man in a black cloak stood ten feet behind him.

With no response the man ran towards Scar and swung his right arm powerfully. Scar swiftly and easily dodged the punch and threw his own strong left hook.

At this point the two had fully engaged in a fist fight. The mysterious man ducked one of Scar's punches and thrust his. But, Scar blocked it with his right elbow, whirled around and attempted to attack with his other elbow. Barely dodging the elbow, the man grabbed scar by his forearm and tossed him a distance away.

Scar spit out blood just before preparing to block a kick from his attacker. In attempt to use his destruction alchemy Scar clawed at the man's leg. Only to miss and get kicked hard in the gut.

"You're a skilled fighter, I'll give you that," Scar said. Seizing the moment to get up and catch his bearings.

"Enough of this," the mysterious man replied, ripping off his cloak. With nothing covering his upper body, he revealed skin very similar to Scar's. He was very muscular.

"You're an alchemist?" Scar asked, observing the transmutation on the man's right fist.

The man did not respond. Instead, he punched the ground and a long crack extended until it reached Scar, and erupted hundreds of Sharp rubble at him. Just behind them a building also fell, incapacitating Scar in all the debris.

With the feeling of victory, the man hesitatingly walked towards where Scar's body lay covered. He pulled his right arm back. Ready to finish off his enemy. As soon as he was ready to destroy Scar, Scar thrust his arm out of the debris and caught the man's fist.

In complete utter _**shock, **_the man did nothing but stare. Then, Scar pulled himself all the way out to face his attacker.

"Suca!" The man screamed in panic.

"I got you, Caleb," The guy named Suca said. From a distant corner, he drew two transmutation circles, one for each hand. Then he slapped his hands upon them and a large cloud of smoke covered the area. No one could see anything.

Caleb, Scar's attacker took the opportunity to slug him with his left fist and ran.

Scar fell backwards onto the ground. He was barely conscious, but heard then two men.

"He's not a state alchemist, you fought him for nothing. Stick to the plan," the voice sounding like Suca said.

Shortly after, Scar passed out. Completely fatigued.


	3. Gathering the State Alchemists

Gathering the State Alchemists

"I bring you all here in this meeting," Roy Mustang began. "To address a very serious matter stirring up in Amestris." In a small room Mustang stood dead in the center. Rows of tables circled around him. The room was nearly empty, with only a few people attending,

One kid sat far in the back of the room. His feet kicked up on the table in front of him. He snored away. Letting everyone else know that he was extremely bored.

Despite the minor interruption from the kid, Mustang continued his speech. "First allow me to introduce everyone here today," he said. Gesturing to the far back he called out, "Our youngest prodigy since Fullmetal, Zane Unzane, the Metallic Alchhemist.

Zane who was long asleep snapped to attention at the mentioning of his name. His eyes still groggy, he nodded his head lazily and laid back to go to sleep.

Clearing his throat, Roy continued, "Ms. Read Rango to the left, the Incineration Alchemist." At the hearing of her name a young woman stood up straight and firm. Her was right hand covered in a white glove with a familiar transmutation circle on the backhand.

Roy Mustang, who glared at Read visciously, resumed his introduction. "Everyone knows Major Armstrong. Therefore, he needs no further introduction." Roy took a deep sigh. "Our newest alchemist who is currently busy could not make it. But, as of this point, the meeting shall commence.

"You did what?" Came an angry voice. The voice of a female. The hollow area surrounding her made the yell much louder.

"I attacked Scar," Caleb said, slightly startled. "I thought that if I get rid of him, he wouldn't be able to help the state alchemists when the time comes."

"It was a bold move, but a dumb one," the woman replied. "If you were to die, then what?"

Caleb had no answer to her question. So instead he dropped on his knees and bowed his head. "Forgive me, Jubilee. I won't be so careless next time."

The woman called Jubilee snickered before walking away. "Part three to the plan is already in place. My brother and Suca will finish off Mustang."


End file.
